At The End You Have Time For What!
by Seraphimking
Summary: What better way to waste ones time while waiting for the hero to arrive then having a few moments of fun with your lackey? Especially if that moment is spenting further destroying said lackey's mental psyche. AnsemRiku, shounen-ai implied.
1. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: KH and its characters does not belong to me, I am merely borrowing them for this story.

Ansem watched as the white haired boy struggled in the grips of his daemon, a thin smile coming onto his darkened face. For hours now the boy had been struggling against him, trying to break free again. It really had angered him when Riku had managed to take control long enough for his friends to get away.

He would have to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Don't you enjoy being in my possession? I've given you the power you've wanted. What else is it you need?" he asked, cupping the boy's cheek, who only twisted and struggled to get away.

One look into the boy's eyes and Ansem smirked. "Aw, I see. You still want to protect them" he said, leaning down closer. "Why are you still trying to protect them? Isn't it obvious that they care nothing for you? See how quickly they've forgotten all about you."

A small shimmer and the image of Kairi and Sora appeared, the two children standing in some small house, speaking to each other. He watched as Riku went still, eyes glued to the image, a tear sliding down the boy's cheek.

"Do they seem concerned to you? Listen to how she says you'll be fine. They're not even thinking about coming after you."

Ansem could see that the boy was believing his words, once again cupping the boy's pale cheek with a gloved hand. Even if Riku did not want to believe, he was once again forced to watch the vision as it changed, showing the image of Kairi and Sora laughing, Sora making some comment of how he was glad Riku was gone. The image was a lie of course, but Riku did not need to know this.

"Oh do not cry young one" Ansem said, leaning down to press his lips against the boy's cheek, licking at a fallen tear.

Riku was no longer struggling in the daemon's grip, so Ansem allowed the daemon to release him, taking the white-haired boy into his arms. Once again he was regaining control, not that he had been worried that he would lose it. It was so easy to manipulate people like this, especially one who had already been infected by the darkness.

"In the final fight, I will beat them, and you will have all that you've ever desired" he said to the boy, carrying him to the small bed.

Where this room was from, Ansem had no idea, just some created image from Riku's memories. If his own memory served him correctly, this was that stupid little island that had been destroyed when Riku opened the door. This was where the final battle would be. Well, he supposed it was a little melodramatic to think that way, though he had always been one for melodrama.

Watching Riku's eyes close, he moved away. It did not take him long to once again take control of the boy. Though he would allow him to sleep for now, he could feel Sora and those stupid minions of the king coming and he wanted to be ready for them. Soon he would have the true power of Darkness, and all would be his.

He was broken from his thoughts as he heard a soft moan come from the boy, turning to look at him. Just what would he do once he no longer needed the boy? It seemed tempting enough to just kill him off, but every ruler needed a lackey, right?

Though, just how long would he have Riku under his control? The boy seemed to be getting stronger by the moment, and he feared that Riku would regain control of himself once again. A person could only be manipulated for so long before they went off on their own. Removing his glove, he allowed his fingertips to move gently over the boy's face.

Perhaps, there would be another way. If he could make the boy feel that he needed him, that he would be helpless without him, then maybe he would be able to keep control over Riku longer. If that fool Malificent had managed to keep the boy under her control, then he should have no problem. All he needed to do was what she did, well except for the playing the mother role.

"Once I have the eternal power of Darkness, I will turn you over to the Heartless, I wonder what you would transform into without your heart" he said, running his fingers down over the boy's chest, stopping to press his fingers against the spot where Riku's heart would be.

The boy's eyes remained closed, crying out as hands moved to grip at Ansem's wrist. There was a faint glowing light coming from the skin which Ansem's fingers were pressed again, Riku's cries growing louder as Ansem only smirked, pushing his fingers further into the boy's skin.

"I need that strong heart of yours. I want the light inside it" Ansem said, grinning as he was bathed in light, seeing the memories of the boy beneath him.

It was the three of them Riku, Sora, and Kairi, all as young children. Another memory of Riku and Sora as children in that little cave. Riku's light came from his friends, and now that he no longer had his friends, that light no longer was strong enough to protect him.

"What a cute child you were" Ansem murmured, listening to Riku's cries and pain-filled moan as the boy writhed on the bed.

A few more seconds and Ansem would have successfully plucked the light from Riku's heart. Instead, he was interrupted by the presence of that spiky haired brat and the king's minions. Removing his hand, he watched as the boy went limp.

"It seems this will have to wait for later" Ansem said, kneeling before the boy, pressing his lips against the boy's petal-soft lips.

Moving away, he watched as vines began to twist over the boy's body, binding him to the bed. Riku's mental self always did have to be so dramatic. He would have much preferred a little cage or something if Riku was going to show that he was being taken over.

Summoning his daemon guardian, he glanced back at the boy, who was now completely cocconed in the vines. Already he could feel the boy's power flowing into him, a grin coming to his face as he forced Riku's physical body to walk out to the shore.

"It's time to wake up, Riku" he said, before going off to reclaim the boy's body and began the final battle with Sora.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy. I may or may not add on another little chapter. R&R please!


	2. I will find him

As the doors were finally slammed shut, Riku felt his resolve slowly slipping away. The fight was over. Good had once again won. And yet, there was a very large part of him that did not feel like celebrating. How could he? A quick glance around his surroundings and he shrank back against the door. The Heartless had not made a move yet, only peering at him curiously from the shadows. The other one, the one they had called King Mickey, was also gone. Ansem was also gone from him.

He was free, and he was alone.

During the entire time, his only glimmer of hope had been the thought that when everything was over, things would go back to the way it was. That he, Sora, and Kairi, would be back on the island. Even if Sora and Kairi no longer wanted to be friends with him, he would have rather been there than here. He wondered if Sora and Kairi would even remember him. A part of him doubted it.

Kicking at a rock, he frowned some as he felt a familiar presence. "What do you want?" he asked, not bothering to look.

The image, at least Riku imagined it was an image, said nothing. It only watched him, just like the Heartless were doing. It was beginning to annoy him, and finally he turned, eyes narrowing at the shimmering image of Ansem.

"He is lost, you know?"

The silver haired boy stared at the other for a moment, puzzled by what the man had said. It was not what he had been expecting the man to say. "What are talking about? Who is lost?"

"Sora. He is lost," the specter answered back.

Hearing this, Riku slumped back against doors. That couldn't be true. Sora had to be back on the island with Kairi. Knowing that idiot, he was probably trying to get that fruit to give to her. They were supposed to be happy. If Sora wasn't there with Kairi, then just what had his sacrifice been for?

"I don't believe you!" Riku snarled, the Heartless around them beginning to rise.

The spectator seemed to not care, or not realize, only hovering there. " He is lost," he simply repeated.

This time, another image appeared. It was Sora, the boy seeming to be passed out, floating through the air. Where the boy was headed, or if he was even alive, Riku did not know. The only thing Riku knew was that Sora was not living the happily ever after life that he had imagined the boy would. Sora, his friend, he just wanted them all to be happy.

"Why isn't he with Kairi?" he finally asked, looking at the specter.

"His place is not there. He still has much to do" it answered, and Riku swore that for a minute there had been a smirk on the specter's face. "But, you can find him. You can bring him back."

Those words sent a chill through Riku's spine; it was just like before, except this time he felt as if he were being manipulated. He wanted to ask how he could trust the specter's words, but each time he tried to voice it, the question would not come. It was almost as if something had a vice grip around his throat.

"How can I find him? If you haven't noticed, I'm stuck here" he said, sweeping an arm out around their surroundings.

This time, the spectator definitely smirked. "I will give you the means to leave. Then you can find him."

Even if a question had not been asked, Riku knew that he was being given the chance to make a decision. There was no reason for him to stay trapped here. Even if he were once again being lured into a trap, at least this time he would be wise enough not to fall for the lies and manipulations. He wanted to save Sora, and maybe he would even be able to save himself.

As those thoughts went through his mind, his clothes began to change. The outfit he had been wearing from before was changed into that of a long black robe, and he reached back to pull the hood over his head. He could feel some of the power from before returning to him, though it was not as smothering as it had been before. This power, it was his to control; it would not control him this time.

"I will find him," Riku said, looking up at the now smiling spectator.

The specter only nodded as the doors once again began to open. "Of course you will."

As the doors opened, Riku once again felt himself being engulfed by the light. This time, he was not afraid though. Even as the light stole his sight from him, and he was once again thrown into darkness, he did not care. He would find Sora, and he would make things as they were supposed to be. It's what friends were supposed to do.


End file.
